Devil Beside You
by Sea-Songstress
Summary: A multichapter Kyro fic about them falling in love and the obstacles they must face. AU for the most part. Read the author's note at the begining and please R&R.
1. Falling Into You

**Title: Devil Beside You- Chapter 1/?**

**Author: Sea-Songstress**

**Summary: **Multi-ChapteredKyro fic that I have had in mind for a while. I can't really explain what it's about but basically it's them finding love with each other and all the obstacles they must face and so on. You'll see if you decide to read and hopefully in later chapters I'll come up with a better summary and title. Suggestions are welcomes for both. It has mostly romance and humor, some angst, but I'm kind of sick of angst so I'm trying to keep things light and fluffy for the most part.

**Rating: **Pg-13 for now I guess...

**Disclaimer:** I make no claim the characters I write about in this story and so on and would not liked to be sued because I like to write fanfiction. Thank you.

**Notes:** Sorry if it's OOC, I tried my best to stay in character. I guess I added a few characters and changed a few things...:shrugs shoulders: Oh well flame if you'd like...It's just the way I imagine them and the story. AU of course, in a way...I don't know...you'll see. Please read and review! Oh and **bold** is John's thoughts and _italics_ are Kitty's because I'm cool like that. :/

Kitty tossed and turned in her bed the night before the new school year started. She had just arrived back that day from spending the summer with her sister and her new brother-in-law, even though it wasn't the ideal to spend her summer with the newly weds she was very close to her older sister and she was the only person Kitty had left of her family. She also knew from experience that there are worse places she could have spent her summer.

She was having a nightmare she had experienced many times before, just never at school. She actually had the nightmare the night she found out she was a mutant. The nightmare consisted of people fighting all around her though she could not make out the faces of those fighting. Before she wakes up she is on a metal table and there is a figure above her she cannot make it. She tries to reach out and touch whoever or whatever it is, but realizes she is in a permanently phased state. She starts to freak out in the dream leading to complications in reality.

Everyone had always made fun of the fact that Kitty was so tiny, but no one had every questioned why.. Even though she was the youngest of her age group at school, the only people in school she easily towered over were the 5-7 year olds. Other then that Kitty matched height or was easily towered over her petite 5'0 feet. People thought it was funny to make fun of her petiteness, but no one had really questioned it. They figured it just ran in her family, which was not true. Kitty also youngest in her own family, was the shortest of all of them. Her father was 6 foot 2, her mother was 5 foot 6, and her sister was 5 foot 7. So how did Kitty become the outcast of her reasonably tall or taller family?

The answer lies in the fact that Kitty was born premature due to the fact that her mother tried to

conceal the fact that she was pregnant with Kitty by smoking cigarettes. The family had been under a lot of stress with her 8 year old sister and were not ready to have another child. Even though smoking does hide a pregnancy for a significant amount of time it in the long run leads to serious health problems for the child which Kitty had experienced all her life. This included stunt growth and chronic asthma. Now that you have that information we can now go back to our story where everything will soon make sense again, anyways...

Kitty awoke gasping for air and panicking. The problem with Kitty is when she is scared of anything she has a habit of phasing, so Kitty unwillingly phased through the bed and landed hard on someone.

The person awoke at the sudden feeling of another person land on top of them and let out a grunt. Kitty moved around trying to calm down and catch her breath. When she finally did she realized the was straddling someone. Her eyes were clenched shut, afraid to open then and see who she had landed on.

_Please be someone understanding and won't use this against me._

Of course her prayers were not answered as she opened her blue eyes to see bemused hazel ones staring back at her. Her eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she was to shocked to move. Her mouth hung open and she expected him to start screaming at her any minute. He expected him to wake up the whole mansion and have everyone pass rumours about her and St. John Allerdyce or Pyro as most people call him.

Instead when she looked at his face again he had that cocky sly grin plastered on his face and when he noticed he had finally got her attention he began to speak.

"Why kitten if you wanted to share my bed all you had to do was knock on my door. I would have let you in no problem."

Her mouth widened more at what he just said and she squeaked when she felt a large warm hand slowly slide up her back. Even though it was over her shirt John soon felt tingling as Kitty phased through him and landed in the pantry that was below his room. He hated when she did that, but laughed at how easy it was to make her so nervous.

**Serves her right** he thought as he turned over to go back to sleep. Even though he did not care to go to school the next day he knew that he shouldn't fall asleep on the first day of the new school year.

After Kitty recovered from landing in the pantry she scowled at what John just did.

_Stupid John...I'll get him back if it's the last thing I do._

She silently made her way back up to her room and got into bed. She pondered over what was going to happen the next day with John. Was he going to tell people about this? Was he going to try to blackmail her so he would keep the incident secret? She didn't know what was going to happen the next day with him, but she knew that she would exact her revenge soon and it was going to be sweet.


	2. Getting Knocked Up

**Title: Devil Beside You- Chapter 2/?  
Author: sea songstress  
Summary: **Multi-ChapteredKyro fic that I have had in mind for a while. I can't really explain what it's about but basically it's them finding love with each other and all the obstacles they must face and so on. You'll see if you decide to read and hopefully in later chapters I'll come up with a better summary and title. Suggestions are welcomes for both. It has mostly romance and humor, some angst, but I'm kind of sick of angst so I'm trying to keep things light and fluffy for the most part.  
**Rating: **Pg-13 for now I guess...  
**Disclaimer:** I make no claim the characters I write about in this story and so on and would not liked to be sued because I like to write fanfiction. Thank you.  
**Notes:** Sorry if it's OOC, I tried my best to stay in character. I guess I added a few characters and changed a few things...:shrugs shoulders: Oh well flame if you'd like...It's just the way I imagine them and the story. AU of course, in a way...I don't know...you'll see. Please read and review! Oh and **bold** is John's thoughts and _italics_ are Kitty's because I'm cool like that. :/ This is my first Kyro fanfic so please be nice and helpful.

Kitty awoke the next morning feeling groggy, nervous, and wanting to exact her revenge on John, even though she did not know what that might be yet. She showered and got ready then went downstairs and ate breakfast with Jubilee.

Her first class of the day was sex education.

_Great..._

All the kids were forced her age were forced to take the class now after two of the mutants her age became parents after sneaking around after hours. The teachers were going to show them how they were not ready to become parents and try to prevent a repeat from last year.

As she walked in the classroom with Jubilee, she was soon ditched by the Asian girl who took up residence next to the new boy

_Thanks Jubilee you're such a great friend! I don't know what I'd do without you._

Kitty looked around the room and found the only seat left in the class was the one in front of John. He turned around and looked at her with the cocky grin of his and Kitty preceded to walk to the chair as if she was walking to the stake to be burned alive.

She stood next to the chair, contemplating on if she could get away with sitting on the floor in the front of the class. Even though she was the best student in the school she knew she couldn't and sighed. Everyone around her were so wrapped up in their conversations she was the only one who heard when John finally spoke to her.

"Take a seat Kitty cat...I don't bite. Unless you want me to."

She turned around and he wiggled his eyebrows at her. She scowled then turned up her nose at him before sitting down. A few seconds later Ms. Munroe would enter the classroom and the room would be engulfed in silence waiting for her to start her lecture on how children were spawned and why they should abstain from doing the deed in which they spawned.

"Well class welcome back from vacation, I hope you all had a wonderful time. Where you are sitting is your permanent seat for the semester."

_Spectacular! _

"Now I was going to start off this class as any other sex education class, but the teachers decided that the hands on learning is the best type of learning."

At this everyone, but Kitty started to laugh and Ms. Munroe gave the class the evil eye.

"You know that's not what I mean so stop it. What I mean is that you guys are going to have a project. The project will consist of pairs of my choosing and will extend over a two week period. The first week the girls of the pairs will wear a pregnancy suit in the nine month stage of a pregnant women. You will wear these suits all week, only exception being showering. Now boys don't think you get out of this so easily. You are the husbands in this pairing and you will attend to your wife's needs, no matter how ridiculous it may seem. Next week you will turn in the pregnancy suit and receive a baby doll that has all the functions of a real baby."

Everyone in the room was shocked at what their teacher had just said, how could they be expected to do this? This was so not fair and you could tell all the students agreed on this by the looks on their faces. Jubilee was the first one to voice her complaints on the assignment they were just given.

"If you want to avoid teen pregnancy can't you just put condoms in the boys bathrooms? If people really want to have sex they are going to do it anyway so why not just give them the necessities to prevent having to put a nursery in the mansion."

The whole room burst into laughter at the comments, even Kitty couldn't surpass a little giggle at what her friend just said. Ms. Munroe was not thrilled with Jubilee's comments and directed the evil eye strictly at her.

"Or not."

"As I call the pairs out the girls will go one at a time to go into the bathroom where Professor Gray will be to help you into your suit and give you a weeks worth of clothes. Good luck."

The first named pair was Bobby and Rogue.

"Ms. Munroe I can't even do that so why do I have to do this?"

"I know Rogue, but I have to be fair."

The southern girl let out an exasperated sigh and ran her hand through her newly cut bob before leaving the room. When she came back she had the suit on along with new clothes and a bag filled with maternity clothes. She took her seat and folded her arms across the fake stomach and glowered. The next names called were Warren and Jubilee. As Jubilee left the room she gave a small smile to Kitty showing her that even know she wasn't happy with the assignment, she was ecstatic about her partner. A few minutes later she came back in and the next pair of names were called. Each girl kept leaving the room and coming back nine months pregnant with a bag of clothes.

Soon Kitty realized as Siryn left the room that her and John's names were the only names left to be called. Jubilee realized this too and turned around to mouth an "oh my god" at her. She realized that later tonight she was going to have the listen to the speech once again of why her and John were soul mates, that Jubilee knew because of an extended study of their astrological signs, mutants powers, and so on. She had made the mistake of telling Jubilee she liked John when she first came to the mansion and almost three years since then and she still hadn't let it go. At least her best friend had been able to keep it a secret for this long. She had told Jubilee repeated times since then that she didn't like him anymore, that it was just a rebellious stage of liking the bad boy while going through puberty. Jubilee could see right through the facade and talked about it whenever they were alone. This is why Kitty wasn't going to mention last night's incident to her. Kitty knew that she still liked John after all these years, but was never going to admit it out loud to anyone again. She knew that even though he played mean jokes and had a hard exterior, deep done he was really sweet and caring, even though he rarely showed it. Kitty got to see a that John almost two years ago on her fourteenth birthday, John threatened to set fire to a litter of kittens if she ever told anyone of the incident. She knew he wasn't serious, but she promised not to tell a soul and she didn't, who would believe her anyway?

_**:FLASHBACK:**_

_December 13th - almost two years ago_

Kitty hadn't liked her birthday for many years now. Something bad had always happened to her on her birthday, but this year it was actually a great birthday. Everyone was so kind to her and wished her happy birthday. She had received presents and cards from her sister, the professors, and her friends. They even got her a chocolate ice cream cake, even though they thought it was strange she wanted an ice cream cake in winter, they didn't question it.

This birthday was probably the best birthday she had ever had, the only thing wrong was that neither one of her parents had sent her a card or called her. She had been through hell with both of them and they had basically disowned her after her and her sister left their home, the night Kitty found out she was a mutant. That month had been the worst time of Kitty's life.

Her father had started drinking again and her mother took off, leaving her and her older sister Alexandra behind. Kitty was blamed for her leaving beat her locked in her room until her father passed out and her sister let her out. Alex had been saving up for an apartment for the two of them so she and Kitty could leave the mess that was suppose to be their home. Two weeks before she found out she was a mutant it was her birthday and Kitty and her father got into a heated argument. Her father's punishment was to have her locked in a mental institution until the people their made her father take her home because she was the most normal girl they had ever seen. Two weeks later Kitty was once again locked in her room while her sister was at work. She fell asleep after her beating and when she woke up she was in the basement and her father was barreling down the stairs yelling how he told her not to come out of her room. She thought she was going to die, her father pulled back his hand but when it should have connected with her face it went right through her. Both were shocked and could not believe what had just happened. Kitty got up and grabbed her pet dog before running out of the house as fast as she could. What was even more shocking is that she didn't even use the door to leave the house. Kitty ran barefoot in the snow with only a tank top and pajama pants. She kept running until she saw Alex's car and jumped in it without the car even stopping, this scared her sister so bad she almost hit a tree. One month later Charles Xavier knocked on their apartment door and explained everything to Kitty. He didn't know how he knew about her and at first thought he was with the government and was going to do experiments on her. After a two hour discussion Kitty decided it would be best to go with him much to her sister's dismay. She felt horrible leaving her sister behind, but knew she had to. She left her small cairns terrier named Brownie with her sister so she wouldn't be lonely and the left for New York, but not before a run in with Emma Frost, but that was another story for another time.

Even after all that hell she still wanted one of them to call her and wish her happy birthday. She laughed spitefully at herself for being so naive and stupid, but still she sat on the couch next to the phone and looked up at the clock. She knew once it turned eleven the phones for the kids would turn off and that for sure they wouldn't be calling her. She twiddled her thumbs and waited biting her lip. They had found out where she was and knew the address and number so why wouldn't they talk to her. What had she done wrong to deserve them disowning her?

The clock finally struck eleven and tears started rolling down her cheeks. She ripped a tiny necklace off her neck and threw it to the floor in anger. It was a silver little girl's necklace, the pendent on it was the star of David with a cross inside. Her father was German of Jewish heritage and her mother was an Irish Roman Catholic. They didn't have a set religion in her family and celebrated both Jewish and Christian holidays, both her and her sister were given these matching necklaces for a Christmas/Hanukkah present so they would remember all of their heritage. It was the only thing she had of her previously life and hadn't taken it off until that moment since she had arrived at the mansion.

"I thought kittens went to bed early."

The line was followed by a cocky laugh at such self cleverness and Kitty turned her head to find a pajama clad John standing behind her, flicking the shark lighter she had given him for his birthday two months ago to the day. She had given him the lighter so he wouldn't have to keep buying disposable ones, the shark on it was a joke on how Mr. Summers always yelled at him for being a shark in gym class, his own corny way of telling John he's not participating while Kitty who always did what she was told was called a lifeguard as a compliment for participating. Oh Mr. Summers could be really cheesy, but he was a good guy. John had been constantly clicking the lighter as a habit since he got it and she had been scolded by her fellow classmates over the annoyance they have to endure due to her thoughtful gift to him.

He looked up at her face and saw that it was red and puffy, the smile quickly disappeared from his face. He let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair as a way to distract himself from this awkward moment. He hated when girls cried he never knew what to do. He hated it even more that Kitty was sitting alone in the dark crying her eyes out. He felt anger consume every inch of his body, she didn't deserve to be crying, especially not on her birthday. She had been through so much and she deserved one day of happiness. Even though she put on her happy go lucky attitude every day he knew she kept away deep dark secrets and painful memories.

He broke into the Professor's office over a month ago after she made a comment about how people have had worse lives then he has, but they are able to suck it up and not be jerks to everyone just because they have had hard lives and that he should do the same. He knew random facts about Kitty, but he never really knew her back story and this made him curious, so he broke into the Professor's office to look through Kitty's file.

The first few pages of the file were general information such as her full names, birthday, family history, diseases and such. He found it funny when he saw she was allergic to cats like it was ironic in a way, even funnier when he got to they survey she filled out when she first got there. Under dream job she had put Broadway performer. Shy timid little Kitty Pride wanted to be a star on Broadway? Please. Under hobbies she had put singing and dancing and the job made a little more sense, but still she was too shy to do it. He had heard her sing and seen her dance and knew she had the talent to do it, but if she phased through the floor at the school's talent show, how was she going to get up in front of hundreds of people and perform? He stopped laughing though when he got to the last few pages. It told of various conflicts between her and her parents including physical and emotional abuse. He felt anger consume him and was about to make his way to Deerfield, Illinois to set their house on fire when the Professor came into the office. He and John had a heartfelt conversation about Kitty that night. He didn't even get into trouble for what he had done. The Professor just said that he hoped John would put his newfound knowledge to good use and help Kitty break out of her shell.

Now John was standing there staring awkwardly at Kitty knowing he should put the knowledge to good use.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," she replied and rubbed the back of her hands against her eyes. "It's just my allergies."

**Of course not. You just can't make this easy on me can you.**

"In the middle of winter?"

"Technically it's still fall."

**Damn smart ass.**

"Okay then. I'm sorry I missed your party, but I have your present. I made it myself, I'm sorry if it didn't come out to well, but I tried." He shrugged his shoulders and reached into one of the pockets in his pajamas. He reached out his hand and so did she and he dropped a necklace into her palm.

The necklace wasn't something fancy like you would get in jewelry store, but it was even more special to her because John took the time to make it himself, probably because he didn't have any money to buy her anything, but she didn't care, this was better anyway. It was a black nylon chord and on the end was the charm he had made. It was a silver in the shape of a flame and on it the letter K was etched inside. Such a gift from John made Kitty so happy she began to cry again which made John nervous again.

He saw her big eyes well up with tears and thought of how she looked like an anime character. He was about to laugh at the thought, but was able to hold it back. Kitty then ran around the couch and developed him into a hug and began to cry against his chest. If this was an anime show John would definitely be standing there with a huge sweat drop about his head looking confused as hell.

**How do you get kittens to stop crying? **

He began to pat her on the head. Cats liked that right?

"If it's the gift I can try and make a better one."

"No...I...I love...it...it's the...be...best...gift...I've ever receive...thank you." she managed to choke out and continued to cry against his chest. He smiled at the comment than thought about how sad it was that his crummy hand made gift meant so much to her.

She was still crying into his chest and started coughing due to her asthma. She needed to calm down or she was going to die and everyone was going to blame him.

**Oh God John think, what does cats like? You had a cat before you came here...what calmed it down?**

John finally gave into the awkward moment and Kitty's warm very wet embrace and pulled her closer. He put his head on hers and his arms around her, he began to rub small circles on her back and shhing in her ear. He did this even after the heaving and sobs stopped and she was still and content in his arms. He thought about how tiny she was against him, but how she was perfect fit and how he could get use to this then scorned himself. He was not good enough for Kitty and she would never be with a guy like him. A guy like Bobby deserved her and was going to get in her in the end. But still her standing all content in his arms and breathing in her distinct scent of cherry blossoms he couldn't help but less his mind think away to thoughts of what if.

The thoughts ceased when he felt her pull out of his embrace and looked down embarrassed at the floor.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"Don't be. It's okay really," he said and smiled when she smiled. He took the necklace he had given her a she bent her head down so he could put it around her neck. She smiled even more and played with the charm. "Go sit on the couch. I'll be right back."

He came back with her last piece of cake and a glass of milk. He handed it to her, but she insisted he have it since he didn't get any earlier. They ended up sharing the cake and talking about what was bothering.

"My parents didn't call or write me or anything. I mean they haven't in a year, but I figured since it was my birthday..." she shrugged her shoulders and looked down.

"Then fuck them. They don't deserve you in their lives if they don't even acknowledge you. Any parent would wish to have you as a daughter and if they are too much of assholes to realize it then it's their loss not yours," he replied. He knew she doesn't like it when he swears, but the thought of her god awful parents put him into a rage. He couldn't tell her he knew somewhat of what happened between them because then he would have to admit he broke into the Professor's office just to look at her file and he didn't want her to become angry with him over invading her privacy.

"You're right John."

"I bet you never thought you'd say those words," she let out a tiny girlish giggle at this which made him smile. He then went back to being serious. "Seriously, it's hard, but you have to cut the bad things out of your life and only focus on the good. Aren't you the one who's always talking about karma? What goes around comes around? While if anyone has good karma coming their way it's you Kitty."

"It's just hard you know? Having people around you have these great families and you don't," she said and he knew exactly what she meant. He may not have been through have the things Kitty had been through, but he knows what its like to long for a happy family.

"You will one day Kitten. One day you will have the perfect family. You're going to marry a guy who doesn't deserve you because lets face it, no one does, and you are going to have a litter of kittens and you will have that perfect happy life."

She blushed at the comment and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before the red in her cheeks grew deeper. "Thanks for being such a good friend."

"Don't mention it, to anyone. I'm serious, I don't need you ruining my reputation. I'm not going soft this is a one time thing Kitten so if you ever tell anyone about this I'll set blaze to a litter of kittens. Do you understand me?"

"Of course John."

Kitty ended up falling asleep on John's shoulder, but not before making a sleepy remark on how he smelt.

"You smell like cinnamon and lighter fluid. I really like it."

He laughed at the comment she lazily said as she drifted off into a peaceful sleep on his shoulder. He surveyed the room for a little bit not ready for their moment to end when he caught sight of something shiny on the floor. He rest Kitty on the couch and got up to see what it was. and found a necklace he had recognized as belonging to Kitty's. The chain was broken and he wasn't sure if she did it purposely or if it was an accident. He put it into his pocket figuring that if it was an accident she would inquire about it later and he would give it to her then. She never asked for it though and John ended up keeping it in the draw and would take it out and admire it when he was by himself. It was his own little part of her he got to keep from that night.

After he found the necklace he picked Kitty up and carried her to her bed. He tucked her in before heading off to bed. The next day he tripped her in the hallway and made a comment about how she should be more graceful seeing as she was both a cat and a dancer. It was his own way of making up for being such a sensitive guy the night before. He couldn't have her thinking he had gone soft. She didn't seek revenge on him though or make a quick comeback like she usually did. Instead she sighed and shook her head at him before walking away.

**:End Flashback:**

Kitty was snapped back into reality as a now pregnant Siryn reentered the classroom. Oh god she was next.

_Come on Ms. Munroe. Just say that we're excused from the project because I'm to much of a good girl to get knocked up and if John hasn't knocked up some slut at a party yet than he's pretty much all set and there's still hope for him yet._

"Kitty and John."

Of course not. She sighed and made her way to the bathroom to get her pregnancy suit. Ms. Grey helped her get into the suit and her maternity clothes. This was going to be a long week. When Kitty arrived back in class knocked up and with a bag full of week's maternity clothes Ms. Munroe had gone to run an errand and everyone in the class was talking as the were before she came in. Only this time they animatedly talking about how stupid and unfair this assignment was.

Kitty being the petite girl she was, was having trouble walking with the suit on. She had not walked fifty steps and already her back was sore. She held one hand on her lower back as she walked like the typical pregnant woman would do. She must look so graceful waddling like a duck back to her seat. John of course took notice and made a quaking noise as she sat down. She began to toy with the necklace he had given her almost two years ago that she wore all the time. Her way of not strangling him then and there.

"Kitty did you know when you have a baby it's going to be like twice as painful for you because you're so short and tiny," her friend Jubilee decided to inform her. Walking back to the classroom from the bathroom was enough to convince Kitty not to spawn any children, she was beginning to think that she was going think that Ms. Munroe was actually going to have to talk Kitty into HAVING kids one day. Kitty had always wanted to have a large family, but having to have a stomach like this for a month or more plus all the other annoyances she would have to deal with if she was actually pregnant made Kitty rethink that idea.

"Well Kitten as cute as you look with a bun in the oven if you're going to pay me a visit again tonight I suggest you take the stomach off. Things will be a lot easier and enjoyable that way," Kitty's mouth dropped open as did Jubilee's who heard the comment. Tack on thirty minutes to the previously mentioned soul mate conversation.

"Katherine Anne Pryde! What's going on? Are you and Pyro here..." Jubilee raised her eyebrows at Kitty.

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on Kitten don't be shy it's okay they can know about our affair now. It's kind of hard to hide I mean," he said as he patted the fake stomach. He gave her that smirk and she gave him the death glare. Everyone had heard and whispers went through the classroom. She was going to kill him and it was going to be slow and painful.

Ms. Munroe released the class and Kitty momentarily of her embarrassment when she returned. As the class was leaving Ms. Munroe told them that she and the other teachers would be there if they needed marriage consoling. She didn't need marriage consoling she needed a divorce and an abortion. John of course the gentleman and great husband took her bag for her before she could grab it.

"Come on wifey if you keep waddling like that you won't make it to the next class before it ends."

She scowled at him and as she was in line with him about to pass him he put an arm around her waist and smiled at Ms. Munroe to show her that he was in fact

going to be a great husband and father. She would have pushed his hand away, but it was too hard to walk without the extra support. With his help she was able to

make it down the hall to their next class before it started. Even though that was a pretty nice thing to do he was still dead.


	3. Diet Ballerina Tea

**Title: Devil Beside You- Chapter 3/?  
Author: seasongstress  
Summary: **Multi-ChapteredKyro fic that I have had in mind for a while. I can't really explain what it's about but basically it's them finding love with each other and all the obstacles they must face and so on. You'll see if you decide to read. It has mostly romance and humor, some angst, but I'm kind of sick of angst so I'm trying to keep things light and fluffy for the most part.  
**Rating: **Pg-13 for now I guess...  
**Disclaimer:** I make no claim the characters I write about in this story and so on and would not liked to be sued because I like to write fanfiction. Thank you.  
**Notes:** Sorry if it's OOC, I tried my best to stay in character. I guess I added a few characters and changed a few things...:shrugs shoulders: Oh well flame if you'd like...It's just the way I imagine them and the story. AU of course, in a way...I don't know...you'll see. Please read and review! Oh and **bold** is John's thoughts and _italics_ are Kitty's because I'm cool like that. :/ This is my first Kyro fanfic so please be nice and helpful. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapters.

By the time Kitty's classes were over for the day she wanted to do nothing more then live in her bathtub until the assignment was over, that way she wouldn't have to wear the pregnancy suit anymore. Her back had never hurt so much in her life and she had some pretty awful dance and gymnastic teachers before she came here so that was saying something.

John of course just had to be in all her classes and was permanently seated next to her in all of them. Each class he fueled the rumors of their 'love affair' with his stupid comments and since it was the first day of school and nothing juicier came up they spread like wildfire, no matter how preposterous it was. What was even worse was at the end of every class he was really nice, he carried her books and helped her to class. Yes this was much worse then his stupid comments because he can't be a jerk then be nice, it leaves her to conflicted. She didn't care how nice he was being, she was going to get her revenge.

The last class they had that day was English with Mr. Summers. English had always been one of her favorite classes, she loved to read and write. She knew this was John's best subject and the only one he attempted to try in. John wasn't an idiot like most people thought, he was just lazy. He could be just as good of a student as her if he studied and did his homework. They had been given an assignment to spend time that night with the partner in their sex education project so they could get to know them better. He said that they should write some things down about them and save it for when they studied poetry because they were going to write a poem about that person.

_Roses are red_

_Violets are blue_

_St. John Allerdyce you are so dead_

_When I get a hold of you_

Kitty really didn't want to spend time learning about him tonight, she had spent enough time with him these past two days. She knew that come next week they were going to have to spend even more time together, she was not taking care of his demon child by herself.

They had agreed to meet in her room at eight, or that's what John when he's be back after dropping her off their after classes, and leaving before she could object. During that time she changed into a pair of the pajamas she was given (who was she trying to impress anyway) and did the little homework she had.

While looking for her dictionary in her desk drawer she came upon a sight she never thought would make her happy. This is what she was going to us as her revenge against John. It was painful, she knew from experience, but it would teach him not to mess with her, it was even worth whatever punishment he was going to exact on her. She picked it up and put it in her bathrobe pocket for later.

She took a nap before having her equally knocked up, but more annoying best friend rudely wake her up at six to have that soul mate conversation. God help her.

"Kitty wake up! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Go...away," she murmured and turned away from the Asian girl as best she could in her condition. This just encouraged Jubilee to plop down at the end of her bed and shake her.

"Come on Kitty ! Tell me what happened between you and Pyro!"

_Never!_

"How come you can move around easier then I can int these stupid suits," she scowled as the girl jumped around at the end of her bed with ease.

"I'm taller then you silly! Hello!"

"By what three inches!"

"Yeah that makes a huge difference hun. Don't worry you'll get use to it, but by the time you do you'll have given birth to you and Pyro's baby! Have you guys thought of names yet?"

_Someone just drop an atomic bomb on me right now...please!_

"Yeah I have, if it's a boy it's going to be Damien."

"Damien? Kitty you can't name you're baby Damien! That's the name of the spawn of Satan in The Omen!" Jubilee exclaimed.

"Exactly my point."

"Kitty stop being so over-dramatic, it could be a lot worse. At least you're paired with your soul mate! I think you're probably having a girl anyways...if you can't think of a name can I name her?"

"Shut up...just shut up and go away," she put her head in between her pillows. _Here we go..._

"Oh my god you two are totally soul mates Kitty! First of all you're the good girl and he's the bad boy...hello...opposite attract! Ever heard of Romeo and Juliet?" Jubilee started in. This was going to be long.

"Romeo and Juliet weren't opposites, they were enemies because of their families. Also they were horny impulsive teenagers whose ending was doomed so I'd like not to be compared to them thank you very much."

"Whatever okay look at your astrology signs..you're a Sagittarius and he's a Libra. It say's you two have a deep, special connection and understanding of each other, and that you two make great friends as well as lovers. Also you're a fire sign and he's an air sign! That alone creates so much kinetic energy. Air makes fire grow and we know how much Pyro loves fire. He sees that constant burning flame in you that Sagittarius are known for and he's drawn to it!" She said as fast as she could before Kitty started to interrupt.

"That doesn't mean anything. I'm the year of the dragon and it says I have good health, obviously that's a fluke," Kitty pointed out, but the girl at the end of the bed just pursed her lips and rolled her eyes at her before continuing with her rant.

"I mean also look at your mutant powers! He's fire and you're basically air when you phase! Air controls fire! I bet if you told Pyro to set someone on fire he'd do it without even thinking of the consequences!"

"No he wouldn't because he's not psychotic! Unlike you!"

"Whatever I know I'm right. Also you two love music, you sing and he plays guitar! You like the same kinds of music for the most part, you have a broader range than he does. Oh and you both like to read and write. Also you both come from similar family backgrounds and you like foreign guys Kitty. Face it, you and him are meant to be. You can watch the Asian dramas with me and say you'd pick the good guy, but you are like those girls and you want the bad boy. You like challenges and the unknown. You dated the good guy remember? You and Bobby dated shortly before Rogue came, you two broke up after what a week? And you didn't even kiss!" She was so loud, Kitty was praying John couldn't hear her from the room directly below her.

"Jubilee just go back to China, no one likes you," the girl did not budge, but continued even more with her rant.

"I was born in Beverly Hills thank you very much! Oh plus you two are just so cute together and you are going to have the cutest babies. Kitty you are going to be sixteen soon and you haven't even had your first kiss! John's going to be seventeen and you known what seventeen year old boys like to do and I really don't think john is a virgin. You need to get on the ball Kitty, Your room is directly above his so you can sneak down there anytime you want and you know..." that was it. She threw the pillow at Jubilee, she was so shocked she fell off the bed and landed on the floor. Kitty laughed, but when she got on the bed Kitty could tell she was not amused.

"This isn't funny. I'm being serious Kitty! I just want you to be happy and be with you soul mate," Kitty stopped laughing and looked at Jubilee. She could tell she was being sincere and sighed. She hated talking about this, but knew she was just doing it because she was being her friend.

"I know and I love you Jubes, you know that," she replied and both girls smiled. They tried to hug, but found it almost impossible due to their protruding stomachs.

"I love you too Kitty. I'll leave you alone before your man comes. My back is kind of sore so I'm going to get my baby's daddy to give me a back rub. Oh my god! You should so have John give you a back rub!"

"Jubilee the whole point of this assignment is to get us to not touch each other!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Just think about it." Jubilee said as she left the room.

With that her best friend got up and walked out of the room. Kitty layed on her bed thinking about some of the things Jubilee had said. She knew she still had feeling for John after all these years, but she didn't want to indulge in these conversations with Jubilee. She thought about what Jubilee said about the Asian dramas. Kitty and Jubilee watched Asian dramas together all the time. A lot of the ones they liked had a good girl choosing between a good guy and a bad boy, the girl would always choose the bad boy. Her favorite was a Korean drama called Palace. When she watched it she said if she was Chae Gyung she would choose Yul instead of Shin because he was so sweet. Shin was a jerk and every time he did something nice for her he would do something mean to make up for it. He was kind of like John in that retrospect. Not that she thought about it more she would choose Shin over Yul like Chae Gyung did, it didn't matter how sweet Yul was or a jerk Shin was because deep down Shin loved her and she loved him and he became a better person for her. She would choose John over a guy like Bobby anyday. she didn't care how nice Bobby was and how much of a jerk John was sometimes, they had chemistry and she felt butterflies in her stomach every time she was around him.

Kitty was broken out of her thoughts with a hard knock on the door. She didn't even say come in before John opened the door and shut it.

"You could have waited for my reply," Kitty said as John sat down in the chair by her desk.

"I told you I would be her at eight so if you weren't ready it's your own fault," he replied Kitty sat up and John let out a laugh.

"What may I ask is so funny," she knew she must be quite a sight, laying in bed in pajamas nine months pregnant.

"Your hair is sticking up everywhere."

Kitty scrunched up her nose at him before grabbing a pony off the bedside table and putting her hair in a pony tail. "Not everyone puts enough crap in their hair that it stays perfectly in place when they are caught in a hurricane."

"Anyways I say we just start asking each other any questions we want to know the answers to, no matter how weird the other has to answer," he said bluntly to her.

She didn't think before she answered. "Sounds fine with me," yes she was defiantly going to regret saying that.

"Okay I'll go first," he smiled his signature grin as he compulsively opened and closed his shark lighter. "You've been doing dance and gymnastics all your life right? Your boobs are really big for someone who does those things, who come? I've always wondered that. What cup size are you anyway?"

She gaped at him like a fish before letting out a disgusted noise. "You are such a pervert!"

"Hey you agreed to this! I'll find out anyway so just tell me. I want to know and I always get what I want. I say C cup. Am I right?" He smiled at her even more and cocked his eyebrow.

"I'm not answering that. I'm going to get something to eat because I haven't eaten yet. Just sit there I don't need your help," she told him before getting up and putting on her bathrobe that she couldn't even close because it was made for her petite size four body. She stomped at of her room slamming the door behind her.

"Make me a sandwich!"

**Silly naive Kitten. Don't you know you don't leave a guy alone in your room? Especially when he just asked you your bra size.**

As soon as John heard Kitty made her way down the hallway her made his way to her dresser. He opened up her top drawer and pulled at the first bra he saw. He looked at the tag-

**36C. Hell yeah I'm good. No under wire huh? She must have naturally perky breasts.**

He continued to inspect the bra in his hands. He was shocked to find that bra came from Victoria's Secret, he had always pegged her for the type of girl who would never buy undergarments there, he was defiantly intrigued. He continued to go through the draw, messing it up as he went along. It was really neat when he opened it up and he was doing a good job tearing it apart. He found more of the same bra in different colors, socks and underwear of many different colors and patterns, but the best thing he found was in the back of the drawer hidden under layers of undergarments. It was a small pink Victoria's Secret bag, but when he opened it up he got a surprise. Even though most of the clothes in the drawer had come from the same store, they had all been really innocent. In the bag was a black lace bra and underwear set that had still had the tags attached.

**Wow who would have thought Kitten would have a kinky side. **

He tried hard not to imagine her in the set and quicky put it bag in the bag and shut the drawer. He had not bothered putting it back in order, he didn't even remember how everything was set up anyway. She was going to notice and was going to know it was him. He didn't care though, he had ten inches on her and she needed to stand on a chair just to be eye level with him, let her go ballistic, she's the one who was dumb enough to leave him alone in her room. She still had not come back yet and he was still feeling curious.

**I wonder if she has a diary. Where do girls keep those sort of things?**

He glanced around the room in search of a journal or a hiding place where it would be kept. He locked his glance on her desk If Kitty would keep a diary anywhere it would be in her desk drawer. He sat back down at her desk and proceeded to go through it. He opened the right drawer to find various knick knacks and such.

He continued to rummage through the drawer, he found some pictures and on top was a picture of the two of them from last Halloween. She was dressed as a black cat and he hadn't bother to dress up in a costume because he was too cool for that. She looked adorable and had a huge smile on her face, he on the other hand was looking down at her with his eyebrow arched. He didn't know that she had sent copies of these pictures to her sister and her sister replied that the boy in the picture with her was super cute in his Fonzie costume. He put the pictures back in the drawer and continued his search.

**What the fuck is Diet Ballerina Tea? Probably something stupid Kitty uses to keep her petite figure.**

He closed the drawer to the desk and turned the chair around right before she phased into the room. She waddled in carrying a huge tray with two drinks, two bowls of soup, and a sandwich. She took off a bowl of soup and a glass for herself and handed the tray to John.

"Thanks Kitten, see isn't it easier to listen to your husband and do as your told," he replied and took a bite of the sandwich as she sent a dirty look his way. He devoured the sandwich as she sipped on her soup. When he was done he started eating the soup and found that when it came to hot food Kitty could not cook. He was about to spit it out before Kitty spoke.

"Don't you like it," she looked at him with those big blue eyes. He knew he was dead for going through her stuff and decided that maybe it would be less bad if he ate the awful soup. He drank down the soup really fast then took the glass of soda and chased it to get the nasty taste of the soup out of his mouth. She smiled at him and finished her soup off.

"Thanks for having dinner with me, but I'm kind of not feeling well."

**It's your awful soup.**

"I doubt we are going to do the poetry in class tomorrow so can we do this tomorrow night?" she asked.

He smiled in response than pinched her cheek. "Of course Kitten I look forward to it. Thanks for dinner by the way. You are becoming a really good wife. Good night darling." With that John got up and went to his own room.

_Not for you sucker you're in for the worst night of your life. Teach you to mess with me._

John went to bed around eleven that night only to be awoken by the worst pain in his stomach area a few hours later. It literally felt as if Colossus was gripping the area where his intestines were with all his might. John groaned and got had to run to the bathroom many times that night. Kitty layed above in her bed, unable to sleep due to her stomach, she listened to John as he moaned in agony.

The next day John layed in bed finally getting to sleep an hours before after his long ordeal. Bobby came pounding on his door before barging in.

"Wake yup we have class in an hour," he said. John just layed there holding his stomach.

"Go away, I'm dying."

"Yeah you don't look so good. You sick or something? What do you think caused it?"

John thought about the question for a moment and thought back to last night. It had to have been Kitty's God awful soup, she had even said she wasn't feeling to well before he left her room. Was she going through the same thing he was? Did they have food poisoning? Right then Jubilee walked into his room and unknowingly gave him the answers to all his question.

"Oh my god John you look horrendous! What happened? You kind of look like me and Kitty when we tried Diet Ballerina Tea a year ago."

John's eyes bulged out of his head. "Come again?"

"Yeah a year ago me and Kitty tried that awful stuff because I wanted to lose a few pounds and I heard that worked. I was scared to try it alone so I made Kitty try it with me. It's so weird it cleans out your intestines. It is so painful, it feels like the grip of death is squeezing your stomach. Kitty was so mad at me and we vowed we would never try anything that dumb again."

After Jubilee's explanation he jumped out of bed and grabbed his lighter. He was suddenly feeling better, he needed to be, he was going to murder Kitty.

He made his way down to the classroom in his pajamas to find Kitty sitting there eating breakfast and reading a book.

"You! I'm going to fucking kill you for what you did to me!"

"Whatever do you mean? I did nothing," she smiled at him innocently. He took the flame from his lighter and held a ball of fire near her head.

"What's going on in here? You two in my office now!" exclaimed Ms. Munroe. The fire burnt out and the two followed Ms. Munroe to her office for their first marriage counseling sessions.

"Now what seems to be the trouble here?"

"I want a divorce!" exclaimed Kitty.

"You want a divorce? You're the one who poisoned me you wench!" John yelled and Kitty's mouth opened in shock at what he had just called her. "You really should stop making that face, guys tend to get the wrong idea."

"You're a horrible husband and you're going to be a deadbeat father!"

"I bet that's not even my kid, I bet when you give birth it's going to have bird wings or be a hunk of metal!"

"I am not like that you jerk! You're the slut in this relationship! Why don't just go down to the local bar and screw biker Barbie?"

"Jealous that you're not getting any? Maybe if you stopped being a prude and put that black lace lingerie set to good use you'd get some too and you wouldn't be such a bitch. I'm more than willing to loosen you up Kitten."

"How did you-oh my god you're such a pervert! I knew it was you! And only in your dreams, I'm not attracted to the Devil!"

"If I'm the Devil and you're carrying my child what does that make you Rosemary?"

"Enough both of you! Stop your bickering! There will be no divorces, you two will complete this assignment together! You two need to learn to get along so until further notice you two will be required to spend two hours a night together to get to know more about each other and fully appreciate each other," Miss Munroe declared.

"You can't be serious!" Kitty yelled.

"Oh I am- I don't care if he is the devil beside you Kitty, you two are going to learn to get along. There will be no more pranks or whatever else you two have been doing to each other. You two have so much in common and have the potential to be such good friends maybe even more, and I'm not going to let you two cause chaos in the school by acting like immature children."

It was finalized. The two would be required to eat dinner together every night then spend two hours getting to know each other until Ms. Munroe said so, even if their assignment together was done. Also they would have daily meetings with Ms. Munroe to show her their progress to her. Could this get any worse for them?


End file.
